


Santa Baby

by Magentarivers



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentarivers/pseuds/Magentarivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Eggsy want Santa to bring him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

'Twas a week before Christmas when all through the house,  
Not a creature was stirring not even a mouse.

Wrapping paper and ribbon strewn around the room Presents under the Christmas tree neatly wrapped. The fire was slowly burning. There was a man with mousey blonde hair cuddled up to his newly wedded husband and his pug, curled up in front of the fire. 

"Mum said, she thinks Dais' don't believe in Father Christmas anymore." Eggsy sighed.

"What?" Harry gasped "She's only 6. We can't have that!" his eyes lit up. "I have an idea! You should dress up as Father Christmas and surprise her. Show her that he does exist!" 

Eggsy huffed a laugh. "Really?! Out of both of us, I am the one you think'll make the best Santa?"

"Old enough joke was that? Just because I'm elder doesn't mean I will make the better Father Christmas! Anyway as much as I love Daisy I think its best if it comes from her brother!" 

"Yeah I ain't so sure," He stood up and swung a leg over both Harry's knees "How bout I sit on your lap and we find out if I'm right?"

If looks could kill Eggsy would have died. However he let him sit on his knee.  
"So I would like-" Eggsy began but before he could finish, Harry pressed his lips against his husband's.

"I was gonna say a pony but, hey that works." Eggsy sighed with a smile.  
Harry pulled on his earlobe with his lips and whispered "Either way, you're in for a good ride."

Eggsy chuckled. "That better be a promise!" He winked at Harry with a grin.  
"Trust me, it is." Harry said in a dark tone, as he slid his hands up the young man's top.  
Eggsy jumped. "Your hands are fucking freezing! Why are they so cold?" He squealed.

"Maybe the issue is that you're far too hot." Harry continued to run his hands across his husband's body, who began giggling and wriggling. His beautiful laugh made Harry's heart skip a beat.

Eggsy grabbed Harry passionately by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He ran his tongue along the elder man's mouth asking for entrance. Harry obeyed and his mouth was quickly filled with the young mans warm, sweet tasting tongue.

Eggsy felt something against his crotch. "I think one of your elves wants to say 'ello." He said barely parting their mouths. 

Harry let out a huge laugh, "Good grief. That was truly shameful Eggsy."

"You love it, don't lie." Eggsy teased as he caressed Harry's growing erection. Harry moaned as he got harder underneath the man's hand.

The two of them were consumed with lust, their clothes were half undone and creased. The front of Harry's hair had fallen out of style and hung infront of his face  
"How about you tell me what you really want Santa to bring you, and I'll see if I can deliver." He purred. 

"You!" Eggsy growled. "You and only you."  
Eggsy unzipped Harry's trousers and reach in for the thing he needed.

"That's rather vague. I mean do you want me like this," He grabbed Eggsy's hand forcing it behind his head of blond hair. "or this." He ran his hand up Eggsy's throat, squeezing ever so slightly. "or something else? How?"

Eggsy smiled and nodded.

"That's not an answer Eggsy!" 

Harry let his hand go slowly and Eggsy let out a gasp of passion. 

"That works." He breathed, holding Harry's hand in place around his neck. 

Harry flipped Eggsy over so the young man was laying head on the arm rest; and he was on top and in control, just how he liked it.  
Eggsy grabbed the back of Harry's shirt so that there was no room between the two. Harry nibbled down at Eggsy's neck and ears, as the blonde Kingsman clawed at his back. 

He encouraged his husband down his body, pushing his shoulders. Harry lifted Eggsy's hips pulling off his tracksuit trousers and pants. He kissed back up Eggsy's legs, caressing his toned calves and thighs.  
Eggsy threw his head back against the sofa. He twisted his fingers in Harry's hair directing his head towards his crotch.

Harry looked up at him with dark eyes, took Eggsy's ankle and pushed it slowly up over the back of the sofa, knee against his chest 

Eggsy groaned as he felt the muscle stretch down his leg. He needed Harry now! He couldn't hold off any longer. He reached for Harry waistband.

"Patience my love. We need lube." Harry smirked, well aware of how he was teasing is husband. He dissaperared for a unnecessarily long time before sauntering back in, wearing only an open shirt and boxers.

He lubed up two of his fingers and pushed them inside Eggsy. "About fucking time mate!" Eggsy gasped.

He grabbed his husband's hand as his fingers scissored in and out of his body, his muscles gradually relaxing. "More more!"

Harry pulled his fingers out and thrust in his erection. "Fuck me!" Eggsy gasped more as an exclamation than instruction. 

"Certainly endeavouring to dear." 

He braced Harry's torso against his outstretched arms, hands feeling the older man's chest. It was bliss.

"Faster" he moaned. Harry's pace got slightly faster and shallower.

"Choke me, it's Christmas!" He demanded. 

"So fucking needy. Don't forget yourself." Harry smiled a wicked smile as he hooked his hand gently under the younger man's jaw. Eggsy placed his hand on his lover's forearm, in preparation for a safe signal.

 

"You beautiful man, bloody marvellous." Harry was rambling Eggsy's praises as he did when he was close. 

The pressure on his throat was perfect. squeezing just the right amount on his blood supply, then releasing again so Eggsy could regain composure. Squeeze, release, squeeze, release. This cycle meant Harry was keeping him on the most remarkable brink of orgasm.

"We're going to go together. How do you like that?" The older man said, his eyes locked on his lover's.

Eggsy nodded franticaly at his impending orgasm. "Y-yes!" Just the sound of Harry's voice could make any man come. Harry could feel he was almost gone, he cupped Eggsy's shaft with his hand and quickened the pace. 

Harry pushed his dick all the way into Eggsy's arse, letting go of his throat and they both screamed and grunted their ecstasy at the exact same moment. 

Harry collapsed on top on Eggsy who was panting hard. "That... was... a.. amazing!" Eggsy gasped, struggling to find his breath.

Harry hummed his agreement, unable to construct a sentence. Eggsy stroked Harry's hair out of his sweaty face. He reached behind him for a blanket, and pulled it over both of them.

Harry spoke at last, in barely a whisper "Merry Christmas to you and to you a good night!"


End file.
